


Strider Drabbles: 1 - Pets

by Tres13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Allergies, Gen, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, put that thing back where it came from or so help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tres13/pseuds/Tres13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like a lot of kids, Dave went through a phase where he was bringing home strays animals at least once a week, and hiding them in various places around the apartment, as if Bro wouldn’t get wise to the critter’s presence as soon as he walked in the front door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strider Drabbles: 1 - Pets

Like a lot of kids, Dave went through a phase where he was bringing home strays animals at least once a week, and hiding them in various places around the apartment, as if Bro wouldn’t get wise to the critter’s presence as soon as he walked in the front door. See, the issue with animals was that both Striders were heinously allergic to anything with fur. Bro only had to start sneezing to know that the little man had snuck in another fluffy menace; a cat this time, by the way his whole body was already objecting to the animal’s presence in his home. Cats were the worst, for him and Dave both, but goddamnit, the kid just never learned.

Said kid was currently sprawled out on the couch, watching television and looking an odd combination of stubborn and miserable. His eyes (bare; his shades were lying on the couch beside him) and nose were both a traumatic red, and he was clearly trying not to sniffle, sneeze, or breathe in that asthmatic-sounding rasp he always got when there were fuzzies about. A box of tissues had been placed near his feet in what Bro could only suppose was meant to be an inconspicuous way.

The older blond got straight to the point. “Where is it.”

Dave gave the TV a mutinous glare. “Where’s what. Gonna have to be more specific, Bro.”

At eight years old, Dave could hold his ground like a miniature mountain, and under normal circumstances Bro would’ve admired that. But he’d laid down the law about animals several times already, and he didn’t like to repeat himself. “The cat, you evasive little shit. I know you’ve got another one in here; I was itching before I stepped in the fucking door.”

“Don’t got no cat,” the youngster lied, crossing his skinny little arms and huffing wheezily at the TV.

“Dave, you get that furry bastard out of here, or we’re having it for dinner,” Bro threatened, knowing that would motivate his little brother quicker than any punishment he could have aimed at Dave directly. The brat would take whatever he dished out and sulk and defy and refuse until the end, but he couldn’t handle the idea of something happening to the stray he’d brought home.

Predictably, Dave’s eyes widened in horror, and he shot off the couch and down the hall to his room, presumably where he was hiding the cat. When he returned, it was with an epic-level pout on his lips and a terminally skinny calico in his arms. Bro winced internally; he might not have been particularly fond of cats, but he knew a starving animal when he saw it. Shit.

“Feed it,” he ordered brusquely. “Then we’ll take it to the vet or something.”

The younger Strider’s expression brightened, and with a nod, he whisked the stray into the kitchen. Bro sighed. It wasn’t like he was a complete monster; they couldn’t keep the cat (they’d both suffocate if it hung around for too much longer), but he wasn’t going to throw it right back out on the street. Maybe they could get the old lady down the hall to take the cat until they found a proper home for it.

“This better not happen again,” he informed Dave a little later.

And of course, the kid promised, and they both knew it was a lie. Oh, well. There were worse things than allergies, and runny nose and itching aside, it was kind of worth it to see the little dude smile like that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> ((Sort of inspired by this thing: http://sweetmotherofyaoi.tumblr.com/post/12170364510/suddenly-dave-with-a-bunch-of-cats-for-no)).


End file.
